


Can Love Bloom on the Battlefield?

by Zerodyne



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Games, Neo Fantasy Online, help I can't write comedy, my instincts only work for angst fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Two rival lesbians realize that they're trash at video games.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Can Love Bloom on the Battlefield?

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4 + 5 of Bandori Rarepair Week:** Competition + Neo Fantasy Online.
> 
> I realized that I can combine both prompts, so why the hell not.

“Ugh, I've **HAD** it with her!”

It's not really an ideal way to start your morning with slamming your hand on a table and cursing, but Ran was too pissed off to care.

“Ran-chan, calm down...” Tsugumi pleaded, but Ran shows no sign of stopping.

“I won't! My voice won't be silenced until Minato-san takes back what she said!”

“Uh... what _did_ she say?” Tomoe asked.

Ran reached for her pocket and drew her phone, showing something to her friends.

> **@minatoyukina**
> 
> Would like to try some new hobbies, any suggestions?
> 
> ↳ **@roseliafan77**
> 
> flower arranging seems nice!! 
> 
> ↳ **@minatoyukina**
> 
> I don't like doing it.

“Uh... and why are you so worked up?” asked Himari.

“Of course I would!” yelled Ran. “She's literally hating on my hobbies!”

“It doesn't look that way...?” Tsugumi furrowed her brows. “She just said she didn't like it...”

“No!” Ran insisted. “She definitely wrote that to clown on me! Well, two can play at that game...”

“Wh—what are you going to do?!” Himari panicked.

“She's been posting about playing NFO, so I'll show her what I think about that!”

Ran began to type a tweet... and sent it.

> **@redmitake**
> 
> NFO is trash, played by trash people.

“Ooh~ a very controversial stance~” Moca chuckled after reading the tweet.

* * *

“Minato-san, Mitake-san has taken it too far!”

Some time later at CiRCLE, Roselia is very ruffled.

“Why did she have to say that...?” Yukina sighed, massaging her forehead.

Sayo pushed forward, looking very livid. “Obviously, to rile up our anger towards her!”

Lisa laughed awkwardly. “Well, it worked if that's the case...”

“Of course we're angry!” Ako puffed her cheeks, her lips curled to a pout. “How dare she be... um, besee... beseech! Beseech the name of Neo Fantasy Online!”

“Gamers... are oppressed...” Rinko muttered.

“So... what are we supposed to do?” Lisa asked.

Sayo looked like she's about to explode. “I'll give her a talking, of course. I'll tell her that—”

“Sayo,” Yukina raised her hand. “That would be unnecessary.”

“But she dared to mock—!”

“There has to be a reason. And I have a plan to find out why.”

“You don't have to, Minato-san!”

Everyone turned to the door, where that voice came from. Ran, along with the rest of Afterglow— who looked particularly uncomfortable. 

Except for Moca, she's eating her bun.

“You know well why I said that,” Ran continued, sounding more and more like an ominous JRPG villain. “An eye for an eye, I get to mock what you like!”

Yukina... blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Stop playing dumb!” Ran barked. “And I meant what I said. NFO is trash!”

Sayo immediately stood up, literally about to throw hands had Lisa not pulled her back. “You—”

“Sayo, that's enough,” Yukina ordered once more. “Sit down.”

Still giving Ran a look of murderous intent, Sayo sat down.

“As for you, Mitake-san... if you dared calling NFO trash, then surely you must be at least capable of playing the game.”

It was as if an atomic bomb just dropped on Ran's stomach. As a matter of fact, no, she doesn't even know how to play. But there's no way she'd admit that, right?

“O—of course I do!” Ran lied, prompting her bandmates to turn to her.

Moca curled a slick smile, clearly enjoying this. “Huh...? Since when does Ran pla—”

Ran immediately turned to her and glared. “Sh—shut up!”

Yukina took this moment to briefly lean towards Ako and whispering, “what should I say if I want to request her to fight me in the game?”

“Eh— well... I usually say, "1v1 me!" or something like that,” Ako replied. “Wait, you don't mean to—”

But Yukina had started talking again. “In that case, I want you to 1v1 me.”

Everyone shot an alarmed look towards Yukina, especially Ran.

“1... v... what...?” she muttered.

“1v1. Battle me at NFO,” Yukina explained. “If I win, you delete that tweet and leave us alone.”

 _Oh. So she has to battle her,_ thought Ran. She may have zero experience with the game... but this is an opportunity she can't pass.

“Fine. But if I win, you have to post an embarrassing picture on your SNS.”

“Deal.”

“Wait— Yukina, that deal seems kinda lopsided...” argued Lisa.

“It's alright. I know what I'm doing.”

Sayo leaned to Ako and Rinko to whisper, “no, she's definitely not.”

“You can't... PvP with a bard...” muttered Rinko.

Ignoring— or not hearing —the hubbub behind her, Yukina stood up. “Then, right after practice, let's head to the Internet Cafe. We'll see who's better there.”

For some reason, everyone except Yukina and Ran felt like everything is about to go wrong.

* * *

**(Roselia) [RinRin]:** Has everyone logged in already? Please gather right in front of me, okay?

The ones that had logged in to NFO began lining up in front of Rinko. From Roselia, there's Sayo, Ako and Yukina, and from Afterglow there's Moca, a level 40 Hunter, Tomoe, a level 16 Tank, and Ran... a level 5 Assassin.

Tsugumi, Himari and Lisa had to wait somewhere else, so that they don't fill up the cafe.

**(Roselia) [RinRin]:** I see that Tomoe-san and Aoba-san has played before too? (´ᴖωᴖ｀)

 **[Tomoe]:** yeah, I played a few times with Ako

 **[bunluvr69]:** I tried playing for a few hours, not really my thing~

 **[Tomoe]:** uhh, ran? u ok?

Ran is currently running around in circles, for some reason.

**[Ran]:** cant stop

 **[Ran]:** help

 **(Roselia) [RinRin]:** Uhm, your auto-run is probably on... try pressing X on your keyboard. (′▽`〃)

Ran stopped immediately.

**(Roselia) [RinRin]:** Okay, to make things easier... let's turn on voice chat. Just click on the icon on the top right. (๑¯◡¯๑)

“Bam! Hello!” rang the voice of Ako.

“Uwooh! I can hear you loud an clear!” Tomoe cheered.

“U̵̱͗h̴̗̅h̴͔̚,̷̩͝ ̴̗̄c̵̳̆a̶̛ͅṇ̵̂ ̶̿͜ŷ̶̺o̶̦̚u̶̱͌ ̶͔͝g̸̹͠u̶͚̓ỷ̷̲s̶̡͝ ̵̘͋h̷͔̆ẻ̴͍ä̵̜r̷̳͘ ̵̨̒m̴͊ͅe̷̛̹?̸̜” 

Whatever Ran said was so ear grating that everyone jumped from their seats. It's sounded like having sandpaper grated close to your eardrums.

“Ran... don't get too close on the mic...” Moca complained.

“Ơ̵̰h̵͎͆.̶͚͒.̶̜̃.̵̖̅ ̵̨̃s̸̹̈́o̴͔̾rry. This work?”

“Loud and clear, Mitake-san...” said Rinko. “Now... your PvP fight will happen here... since this is a very low level area, and there's not a lot of monsters...”

“And just in case, I'm going to cast Lock Dome around both of you,” continued Sayo. “This will lock you two both in, so that nothing can come in or out.”

“Like a cage...” Yukina commended.

“Yes. Now, Minato-san, send your PvP request to Mitake-san.”

Yukina... took a while, but she managed to send the request. Ran accepted it without delay.

Sayo immediately casted Lock Dome, encasing both Yukina and Ran inside a translucent barrier.

“Alright... you may begin now...!” said Rinko.

“Go, Ran! Fold 'em up!” Tomoe cheered.

Ran and Yukina circled around each other, waiting for their foe to make their first move.

“You're gonna lose, Minato-san!” Ran barked.

“That won't happen,” Yukina hissed. “I will defeat you without breaking a sweat.”

“You little— take this!”

Ran began running... _backwards,_ away from Yukina.

“Wh—what the hell?! That's not where I told you to go!” 

Ran spun around, then charged towards Yukina. She jumped onto the air, raising her daggers and stabbed... the ground. 

Rinko was puzzled. “She activated her skill...?” 

“But she's not even close to Yukina-san?” Ako questioned it too.

Yukina took the chance to start buffing herself up. Now, if she remember correctly, the icon for buff is—

“Oh—”

Instead of buffing, Yukina drank a full restoring potion. _At full health._

Yukina clicked her tongue. “I clicked the wrong thing.” 

She was about to buff again, but...

“Gotcha now!”

Ran surrounds herself with dark red energy, before lunging forward at Yukina. The powerful attack took off a large chunk of Yukina's health.

“Ooh! That's a good hit!” Tomoe clapped excitedly. 

“Alright...” said Ran, “do it again!”

But Ran didn't move.

“Huh? What are you standing around for?! Do it again!” Ran yelled, but once again she was as still as a statue.

“Y—your skill has a cooldown, Mitake-san...!” Rinko explained. “You can't use it repeatedly...!”

Yukina took the opening to finally buff up. She boosted her attack power at once, then used her only attack skill— a song-powered tornado attack. Ran was sent flying away as a result, her health bar already going red.

“Assassins have very low HP...” Ako muttered. “If only they don't, they would've been soo much cooler!”

“Give it up, Mitake-san,” said Yukina.

“Shut up!” shouted Ran. “You... you've clowned on me for the last time!”

“Clowned on you? I'm sorry, Mitake-san, but I have no memory of doing that.”

“Then what about when you said you didn't like what I do?!”

“...huh?”

“Flower arranging, Yukina-san~” Moca chipped in. “You tweeted that you didn't like flower arranging, so Ran here thinks you're messing with her~”

Uh... so that's why.

“...Mitake-san, when I said I don't like flower arranging, I meant that I don't like making one myself... because I _can't_ do it. I really like looking at them, though.”

“.....................wait, you're serious?”

**BAM!**

Suddenly, the surface beneath them started to shake. Then, all of a sudden, a large worm emerged from the ground, inside the barrier.

“Th—that's an Earth Worm!!” Ako squealed.

“I thought that there were no enemies here?!” Tomoe yelled.

“That's an **F.O.E.**...! A high level monster that can spawn anywhere...!” Rinko explained.

Moca tilted her head. “Huh? I thought that's from another franchise...?”

“I can't lower the Dome! It's going to last for a minute!” Sayo exclaimed. “Minato-san, Mitake-san, you two need to outlast the barrier!”

Ran sighed. “Oh, crap...” 

Yukina threw a potion towards Ran, whom caught it. “Stay on your toes, Mitake-san.”

“You don't have to tell me twice...”

Ran used the potion and began circling around the worm. It began slamming the earth around it, knocking Ran and Yukina back a few feet.

“What— it didn't even touch me?!” Ran complained.

“It's an AoE attack...! You have to avoid the general area of the attack...!” said Rinko.

“Why does this game have so many abbreviations...?!”

Yukina and Ran got up, as the worm began slithering towards them.

“Mitake-san, I have a plan,” said Yukina. “But I need you to trust me on this.”

Ran nodded. “I'll roll with it.”

Yukina began giving Ran a lot of buffs— she recieved a huge speed and attack boost, as well as temporary invisibility. Then, she used a skill to lure the worm straight towards her.

Ako gasped. “She's directing the worm's aggro to herself?!” 

“Let's hope it works,” muttered Sayo.

The worm skidded past Ran, going straight towards Yukina for a tail sweep.

Yukina, however, didn't even attempt to dodge. She took the full brunt of the attack, reducing her health to critical levels.

“Yukina-san...!”

But as Yukina fell to the ground, she curled a satisfactory smile. “Got you.”

All of a sudden, Ran emerged on the air, above and behind the worm. She dropped down with a downward stab, dealing large damage to the worm and stunning it temporarily— just in time for the Lock Dome to finally wear off.

“RinRin, go!”

Rinko didn't need telling twice— she summoned a massive laser blast from the sky, eliminating the worm in one hit.

“Yay! They're safe!” Ako cheered, while Tomoe, Sayo and Rinko collectively sighed in relief.

Yukina got back up to her feet, seeing Ran eye to eye.

“Well...? Now what?” Yukina asked.

Ran shrugged. “I dunno. NFO isn't so bad, after all.”

“I agree, that _was_ fun.”

Ran grinned awkwardly. “Uh... also, sorry for the misunderstanding.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“And, um... if you want to... I can show you the ropes on flower arranging. So that... you don't hate doing it yourself anymore.”

“I'd love to do that. This weekend?”

“Sure, this weekend.”

The two smiled at each other, the flames of hostility from before diminished.

“Did they... just become best friends?” muttered Tomoe, completely befuddled by the turn of events.

“Of course~” Moca chuckled. “After all, love can bloom on the battlefield~”


End file.
